Maribelle/Supports
With Male Avatar C Support *'Avatar: '''Crepuscule... Crepuscule... What did that mean again? *'Maribelle: Are you studying, Avatar? *'Avatar: '''Oh, hello, Maribelle. Just reading a bit. *'Maribelle: 'Reading up, how lovely. I hadn't realized the lowborn read at all! *'Avatar: 'Did you just drop by to look down your nose at me, or was there something else? *'Maribelle: 'A noble's nose engages in no such activities! I was sincerely impressed. If my turn of phrase offended, I apologize. Forgive me? *'Avatar: 'Er, all right. I take it back. But was there something you needed? *'Maribelle: 'Yes. I had hoped to learn more about you. *'Avatar: 'Me? Why me? I'm not that interesting, you know. *'Maribelle: 'Can you fault me for being curious about an amnesiac with a genius for strategy? You've also earned quite a bit of trust from my dear friend Lissa. It's only natural that I'd want to learn more about the stranger in our midst. I suppose you might simply say that I hoped we could become...friends. Unless you object, of course. *'Avatar: 'No, I don't object, per se. But...weren't we already friends? *'Maribelle: 'Oh, I'm pleased to hear you say that, Avatar! *'Avatar: 'Heh! You really can be sweet sometimes, Maribelle. Well then, ask away. If I know the answer, I'm happy to tell it. *'Maribelle: 'Oh, lovely! That's very kind. Well, then... Tell me about the quaint customs of the unwashed masses from whence you come? I'm especially interested in this "slang" of which you brutes seem so fond... *'Avatar: '...I take back what I said, and then I take back the take-back before that. B Support *'Maribelle: 'A question about the material we covered yesterday, Avatar. *'Avatar: 'Ah, you mean about my lessons on the language of the great unwashed? *'Maribelle: 'Precisely, yes. I immediately set about to practice what you'd taught me, but... Well, everyone I spoke to looked askance, or avoided eye contact altogether. Others still contorted with glee, as if they were stifling laughter. *'Avatar: 'Wait, you used that slang? Out loud? In public? *'Maribelle: 'If you hope to communicate with a person, you must first speak their language, no? And the quickest way to internalize new knowledge is to put it into practice! *'Avatar: 'Yeeees, both of those are technically true. But, Maribelle, when we talked, I... Look. The examples I taught you are reserved for intimate friends. *'Maribelle: 'What?! You knew this and didn't tell me? Did you hope to ruin me?! Wait... So when I told Chrom he was "a right sweet bit'a fruit"...? You mean to tell me that was inappropriate? *'Avatar: 'I'm sorry! It was all in good fun! I never thought you'd actually- *'Maribelle: 'One moment. If you taught me this slang, then you must consider us intimate friends? *'Avatar: 'Uh... *'Maribelle: 'I'm afraid I had no idea! I'm flattered, Avatar, truly. In that case, I ought to have begun my practice with you. Forgive me. *'Avatar: 'No, that's... I don't... *'Maribelle: 'Awright then, pet? Everythin' luvverly jubberly, ain't it? 'Ave a bit'a rabbit? *'Avatar: 'MARIBELLE! Stop! Please! I can literally hear everything you stand for screaming and dying in agony! Look, I'll clear things up with everyone. Okay? I'll take the blame. Just please, please, PLEASE promise you'll never talk like that again. *'Maribelle: 'Well, I suppose if it's that important to you... *'Avatar: 'Thank you. *'Maribelle: 'Hey, no skin off my arse, is it? I'll shut me north and south! *'Avatar: '...Wait a minute. I didn't teach you that. Damnation! Who has done this to you, Maribelle? Who?! *'Maribelle: 'Hm-hm! I'm afraid THAT is my little secret... A Support *'Avatar: 'Er, Maribelle? I have an idea... Why don't we skip the slang lesson today? Instead, maybe you could teach me about the aristocratic life? *'Maribelle: 'Any chance to educate my social inferiors is a chance I will take. Now then! What would you like to know? *'Avatar: 'Well, you hear people talk about a noble bearing, yes? What is that, exactly? *'Maribelle: 'Well, I suppose it begins with learning to stand properly. *'Avatar: 'Am I not really standing now? Because it feels like I'm standing. *'Maribelle: 'You have the posture of a damp noodle! The resolute promise of a soufflé! A noble stands...thusly. The spine forms a straight line. Pretend an invisible thread pulls your head ever skyward. ...Go on, give it a try. *'Avatar: 'Let's see. Straight spine... Invisible thread... Like this? *'Maribelle: 'Why are you jutting your chin out? *'Avatar: 'It happens naturally when I force my head up. *'Maribelle: 'A pauper's instinct! Cast it away! *'Avatar: 'Is this better? *'Maribelle: 'Your shoulders are raised. Lower them and hold your chest high. *'Avatar: 'So like...this? *'Maribelle: 'Yes! Just so! There, now. That wasn't so hard, was it? I say, you're quite the apt pupil, Avatar. With enough practice, you could become a gentleman fit for the highest court! Well, I may exaggerate. Perhaps one of the more middling courts. *'Avatar: 'You think? Wow, I never- *'Maribelle: 'Then it's settled! I shall make it my personal mission to shape you into a man of high society. I'll instruct you until you're fit to walk with kings! ...Or at least a baron or two. *'Avatar: 'Er, you really don't have to- *'Maribelle: 'Bup-bup-bup! Nothing is less noble than leaving a task half done! You needn't be shy. We're intimate friends, after all. *'Avatar: 'Wait... This is revenge for the slang incident, isn't it? *'Maribelle: 'Less talking, more walking! ...ARISTOCRATIC walking, please! Then we will work on ballroom dance and how to properly wield a fork! *'Avatar: 'Heeeeelp meeeeeee! S Support *'Maribelle: "Well, shall we conclude today's etiquette lesson here, then? You've been very patient, Avatar. Go on and rest up for tomorrow." *'Avatar:' "Actually, Maribelle? I was hoping you could teach me one more thing..." *'Maribelle:' "Quite the eager student today, aren't we? Very well, what shall we cover?" *'Avatar:' "How to give a present to a lady. ...Specifically a ring." *'Maribelle:' "What? ...Since when is there a lady in your life, Avatar?" *'Avatar:' "For a while now, actually." *'Maribelle:' "But...*ahem* not a word of it to your dear friend Maribelle?! For shame! Name the strumpet? I'll see that she is... Er... *Ahem* I mean...that's fine. You are entitled to your privacy. But I'm afraid even I can't teach the proper etiquette in this case. For such matters, it's best to set protocol aside and show your feelings honestly." *'Avatar:' "Oh, good. Come here, then." *'Maribelle:' "...I beg your pardon?!" *'Avatar:' "Your hand. Give it here." *'Maribelle:' "Wh-what are you... Be gentle!" *'Avatar:' "Aaand, there! ...It looks good on you." *'Maribelle:' "...A gold band? Forgive me, but that is this, precisely?" *'Avatar:' "A proposal." *'Maribelle:' "As in marriage?! So then, the lady you were to give it to is..." *'Avatar:' "Wearing it. Heh, when would I have had time to consort with some "strumpet," anyway? Thanks to these etiquette lessons, I've been spending every day with you." *'Maribelle:' "Well, apparently it hasn't been enough-your proposal was most ungainly! But it was also...wonderful. Oh, Avatar, you've made me so very happy." *'Avatar:' "Then your answer is yes? *'Maribelle:' "Of course! I have the rest of our lives to shape you into my perfect gentleman. *'Maribelle: "My lord, you saw to the very core of my heart ...and may the gods help you, if you break it." ' With Female Avatar With Chrom With Lissa C Support *'Lissa: '''This tea is soooo good! *'Maribelle: Isn't it just divine, darling? The leaves are infused with a citrus aroma, so I was certain you'd like it. *'Lissa: '''I like citrus? *'Maribelle: 'In all the years we've shared tea, you only mention the flavor if it's a citrus blend. How funny that you didn't even know! *'Lissa: 'That is funny! And a little embarrassing, I guess... You know me better than I know myself, Maribelle! *'Maribelle: 'That's hardly a surprise, darling. I'm your best friend. *'Lissa: 'Hee hee! I know! It's SO true. ...Wait a second. I don't know what kind of tea YOU like best! *'Maribelle: 'Well now, that simply won't do at all. Why don't you take a guess? *'Lissa: 'Hmmmm. Is it... rose tea? *'Maribelle: 'Tsk! Such a common flavor. *'Lissa: 'Tea with milk? *'Maribelle: 'Ugh! Why not just drink from a mud puddle?! *'Lissa: 'This is hard! Maybe if I knew more about tea... What other kinds are there? *'Maribelle: 'Ah, well. I suppose I'll have to take pity and simply tell you. My favorite blend... *'Lissa: 'Is...? *'Maribelle: 'Black tea infused with the still-warm blood of an adult male grizzly bear. *'Lissa: '*PFFFFFFFFFFFFTTT!* *'Maribelle: 'Lissa, what is wrong with you! What manner of lady spews tea?! It is simply not done! *'Lissa: 'What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?! Who would drink such a thing?! *'Maribelle: 'No one, darling. It was only a jest. ...Now wipe your mouth, please. *'Lissa: 'I actually believed you... All right, what's the real answer, then? What's your favorite tea? *'Maribelle: 'Why, whichever ones you enjoy, darling. That way I get to appreciate both the beverage and your enjoyment of it! So if you ever find a blend you're especially fond of, just say the word. *'Lissa: 'Um, all right. I will. Thanks. But I still kinda feel like that wasn't the real answer... B Support *'Maribelle: 'Phew... Today's battle must have been the fiercest yet! You're not hurt, are you, darling? *'Lissa: 'No, I'm fine. What about you? *'Maribelle: 'I also appear to have escaped injury, thank you. *'Lissa: 'Good! That's... good... ...... *'Maribelle: 'Why, whatever is wrong, darling? ...Are you hurt after all?! Why, when I find the dastard responsible, I'll gouge out his- *'Lissa: 'No, no! It's nothing like that. I'm just wondering how long this is going to continue. All the injuries... All the death... It's all just so awful. If I stop to think about it, I get too scared to move. *'Maribelle: 'There's no need for fear! I will lay my life down for yours without hesitation. *'Lissa: 'That doesn't help at all! I don't want YOU getting hurt either! *'Maribelle: 'Don't worry, darling. I'm far too clever to allow that to happen. *'Lissa: 'Yeah, but... didn't you get kidnapped by those guys from Plegia? *'Maribelle: 'Th-that was... There were extenuating circumstances! In any case, my mind is quite made up. Keeping you safe is my utmost priority. *'Lissa: 'I don't understand why you always put me first. Even when we have tea, we always drink the kind I like. You need to take care of yourself too, Maribelle. Don't deprive yourself of the things you enjoy, and don't you dare get hurt! *'Maribelle: 'Oh, my darling Lissa... I appreciate that, I really do, but please don't let it trouble you. I AM doing what I enjoy, you see? All that I do, I do because I want to. *'Lissa: 'That's not what I meant, and you know it! *'Maribelle: 'Don't make that face, darling. It will give you the most terrible wrinkles later. You know what I think we both need? A nice warm bath. I feel as if I'm made of nothing but dust and sweat! Let's go to the bath. *'Lissa: 'H-hey, wait! Maribelle! A Support *'Lissa: 'Maribelle! Maribelle, are you all right?! How bad is it? Let me see! Does it hurt?! *'Maribelle: 'Darling, you're raving like a madwoman! ...Or, gods forbid, a lowborn. *'Lissa: 'It's my fault! He was swinging for me, and you jumped in the way! *'Maribelle: 'Yes, and here I stand, still right as rain! I told you, I'm far too clever to suffer harm at the hands of some barbarian. *'Lissa: 'W-well, as long as you're all right... Thank you, Maribelle. *'Maribelle: 'It's my pleasure, darling. *'Lissa: 'But... Maribelle? Why are you so determined to protect me? Is it because of what things were like before you joined the Shepherds? *'Maribelle: 'Wh-whatever makes you think- *'Lissa: 'That's it. Isn't it? *'Maribelle: '*Sigh* I suppose there's no sense in denying it. As I'm sure you're aware, Lissa, I can sometimes be... difficult. I never had much in the way of friends. ...Never had any friends, in truth. The other children whispered about me... At court I was always alone... Until you. You were the only one willing to give me a chance. You... saved me, Lissa. And I swore to do the same. *'Lissa: 'But that was years ago! I'd forgotten all about it until just now. *'Maribelle: 'But I have never forgotten! How could I? I was alone in the dark, and you offered me your kindness. You shone as bright as the sun, Lissa, and burned twice as warm. *'Lissa: 'But I didn't do anything special! I just... I just wanted to be friends. *'Maribelle: 'With a pariah? With the butt of every malicious rumor and cruel jape? *'Lissa: 'I didn't care what those jerks thought! I choose my own friends! And you're a wonderful person... You didn't deserve any of that. *'Maribelle: 'Ha ha! Oh, my darling, you are the most incurably soft-hearted woman in all Ylisse. And that is precisely why I care for you and would defend you with my life. *'Lissa: 'Aw, Maribelle... Thanks. But I don't want to be some fragile teacup that has to be protected at all times. From here on, I'll be jumping in front of axes for you, too! And the same goes for tea. Next time, we're drinking what YOU want to drink! Though I'm not sure where I'll find an adult male grizzly... But whatever! True friendship is a road that runs in two directions, right? *'Maribelle: 'Ha ha! Yes, I suppose it is. ...I did mention the bear blood was only a jape, correct? With Frederick With Virion With Vaike With Stahl With Kellam With Lon'qu C Support *'Maribelle: Lon'qu! Just what do you think you were doing in that last battle? *'Lon'qu:' Stabbing people. *'Maribelle:' I was REFERRING to your insistence on charging off faster than I can follow! It's lovely that you're so eager to bathe in blood, but I must insist you match my pace. *'Lon'qu:' Leave me, woman. *'Maribelle:' Ha! Spoken like a true cad! I've heard tell of your little "issue" with women, but you'll just have to get over it. *'Lon'qu:' This is no problem of yours. If I bleed, it is due to my own weakness. Each cut is a lesson, each scar a reminder. *'Maribelle:' Oh, and just think how much you'll learn when you die in a heap on the battlefield! It's my job to keep your blood inside you, and that requires cooperation. *'Lon'qu:' I can patch my own wounds. Now leave me! *'Maribelle:' I will not! Now you just sit right there and- I say! Get back here this instant! B Support A Support S Support With Ricken C Support *'Maribelle': The tea is ready, Ricken. *'Ricken:' ...Mmm, that's good. Thanks, Maribelle. *'Maribelle: '''It's the least I can do for you after you saved me from those Plegian scoundrels, dear boy. A cup of tea will scarce repay the debt I owe you! *'Ricken: Aw, you don't owe me. *'''Maribelle: '''Ha! Without you, tea would be leaking from sword holes on every side of me! This debt must be paid, especially as we're members of Ylisse's old high houses. We may not be as close as in ages past, but we're peers nonetheless. If I can ever be of help, you need but ask. *'''Ricken: Th-that's... *'Maribelle: '''Whatever is the matter, dear? *'Ricken:' I'm just surprised to hear you say so, is all. *'Maribelle: Come now! You saved my life! Surely you don't think me the sort to forget a debt! *'Ricken: '''No, not that! The part about our houses. My house isn't like it used to be. ...Actually, we're dead broke. *'Maribelle: 'Ah, yes. That. Well, the recent financial struggles of your house are hardly-- *'Ricken: I was just surprised to hear you call us peers. That's all. Plus look at me! I'm hardly an aristocrat. *'Maribelle: '''An what else could you be, mmm? A nobel's honor isn't measured by size of purse, but quality of character. And anyone who would risk his life for another has a noble spirit indeed! Your family is every bit an equal to min, and hang those who say differently! *'Ricken: Heh... Thanks, Maribelle. B Support *'''Maribelle: Oh, Ricken, dear? Let me see your leg. *'Ricken:' Wh-what ? Why would you want to-- *'Maribelle:' Ricken! *'Ricken': Urk! Y-yes, ma'am. *'Maribelle:' Heavens, look at this wound! Small wonder you're gimping around like the village drunk! Why didn't you say something about this? *'Ricken:' What, this? Ha ha! Oh, this is nothing! Just a ... flesh wound. *'Maribelle:' And what if this "flesh wound" were to get infected? Mmm? What then? You must stop taking unnecessary risks! ...Such as fighting at all. *'Ricken:' What?! What's THAT suppose to mean? *'Maribelle:' Putting someone so young in the line of fire is the worst kind of cowardice. Yes, you saved me, but you could have died a hundred times along the way! Well, never again! I shall demand Chrom find a way to spare you further combat. I should have done this sooner, dear boy, Oh, I hope you can forgive my-- *'Ricken:' Don't you dare! ...And don't call me a boy! I can handle myself in a fight, Maribelle. You should know that better than anyone. *'Maribelle:' Now see here! No one doubts your abilites, least of all me. But I would be devastated beyond comfort if anything happened to you. *'Ricken:' I have this power for better or worse, and I know how to fight. Don't ask me to sit by while my friends, my family, and my country are in danger. *'Maribelle:' I suppose if you're truly certain, it is not my place to stop you. I only ask that you don't stop me from striving to keep you safe. TELL me when you're hurt, Ricken! Let me use my gifts for you as well. You'll keep no one safe by playing the stoic. *'Ricken:' All right. A Support *'Maribelle:' This war grows more intense with each passing battle. *'Ricken:' I'm exhausted as well, but if we give up now, all of Ylisse will suffer. We have to stay strong for them. *'Maribelle:' Ricken, I own you an apology for my words the other day. You understand the situation as well as any of us, and I was wrong to imply otherwise. *'Ricken:' You weren't wrong. ...Not totally, anyway. I AM young, and I DID hide an injury. I'm trying to be more careful. I really am. *'Maribelle:' Good. You tell me the moment you get even a scratch, are we clear? *'Ricken:' You may not believe this, but I have no desire to suffer a terrible injury. *'Maribelle:' Yes, well. So long as that's understood. By the by, I procured a delicious blend of tea in town the other day. If we both manage to survive the coming battle, I promise to share it with you. *'Ricken:' Ha! That sound delicious! Just make sure you're careful too, all right? I'm not the only person on the battlefield that people care about. *'Maribelle:' You've become quite the noble young man, Ricken. S Support *'Maribelle:' Ricken... *'Ricken:' Oh, is it teatime already? *'Maribelle:' Er, not quite. I've actually come to you with something of a proposal. You see, I would like to help with the restoration of your family's fortune. *'Ricken:' That's really kind, but not necessary. It's not like we eat crumbs off the floor. And while your coin might repair the house, our name would still be sullied. We have to do this ourselves. *'Maribelle:' Well, yes, naturally. But... *'Ricken:' Although, I've been thinking. I know this may sound odd, but... I have a proposal of my own. *'Maribelle:' Oh? *'Ricken:' I want you to have this. *'Maribelle:' ...This is a signet ring. And it bears your house crest! Ricken, I cannot accept this. Such a token is best reserved for your future wife. *'Ricken:' Yes, I know. *'Maribelle:' Oh, moldy caviar! How could I be so daft? It seems you and I are proposing the same thing. *'Ricken:' Wait, you WANT to get married? I thought you'd say I was far too-- *'Maribelle:' Of course! As you say, a family's name can only be restored from within. *'Ricken:' I don't given a whit for my name, Maribelle! I'll only marry you if ... if you love me. *'Maribelle:' I believe that I do, yes. It seemed a bit... Well, unusual, I suppose, so I thought if I covered it somehow... *'Ricken:' You made up the thing about my family name because you were embarrassed? *'Maribelle:' Perish the thought, Ricken! I'm deeply concerned for your family's honor. Besides, do you think me the sort who would marry a man she didn't love? *'Ricken:' Oh, Maribelle! I've been in love with you since the moment we met! I'll make you happy! I swear it! *'Maribelle:' R-really? From the moment we met? *'Ricken:' I nearly went made when I heard you'd been taken captive! Chrom tried to stop me from going, but I wouldn't hear of it! *'Maribelle:' I don't know what to say... You have become a man with strength equal to the passion of his convictions. And now I'll have the pleasure of sharing tea with that man for the rest of my life. *'Ricken:' Then prepare the kettle, my love! With Gaius C Support *'Maribelle: '''Now see here, Gaius. What do you think you're playing at, hovering around me like a persistent fly? It disturbs me to see your leering visage, particularly when I'm in the midst of battle. *'Gaius: I'm sorry, Twinkles. I just thought... Well, if I can atone for what I did, then maybe-- *'Maribelle: '''Maybe what? I might FORGIVE you? We might become oh-such-good-friends? You broke into the royal treasury with the intent of stealing from the realm. And then you did it AGAIN! *'Gaius: 'Look, I know I did wrong, and I feel lousy about it. Gods strike me down if I don't. *'Maribelle: 'Ha! You must be a stone idiot if you think I'll believe a thing you have to say! Or have you forgotten the first time you were caught raiding the treasury? You claimed my FATHER was behind it! My poor, decent, innocent father! He was hauled in front of the magistrate and almost put to death because of you! *'Gaius: 'Actually, the thing about that is... L-look, I said some things I'm not proud of in an attempt to avoid the noose. But I'm a changed man now, and if you'll just let me, I'm sure I can-- *'Maribelle: 'Oh, enough. If I want a dog and pony show, I shall attend a carnival. *'Gaius: 'No tricks, Twinkles. I speak from the heart on this one. *'Maribelle: 'The blackened heart of a brigand is hardly worth listening to! B Support *'Gaius: 'Thanks for the help, Twinkles. You saved my bacon out there. *'Maribelle: 'It's my job to heal stricken comrades. ...Even you. *'Gaius: 'Yeah, but I'm the guy who brought false charges against your father. No one would have said boo if you let me just bleed to death. *'Maribelle: 'I needed you alive, unfortunately. There is something I must ask you. *'Gaius: 'I'll answer if I can. *'Maribelle: 'I was rereading transcripts of my father's trial, and something struck me as...strange. Tell me, and speak the truth: Where exactly did you first hear my father's name? *'Gaius: 'Well, er... *'Maribelle: 'My father is a rich and powerful man, but rather unknown outside the nobility. Which begs the question... Why did you choose to accuse him? How did you even know to do so? I can think of only one reaosn, but I would hear it from your lips... Did someone threaten you, Gaius? Did they force you to name my father? *'Gaius: 'They said... They said I had to do it or else they were going to... *'Maribelle: 'Kill you? *'Gaius: No, Twinkles. Not me. *'Maribelle: '''Then who? Who was threatened? *'Gaius: Look, it doesn't matter now. Bloke told me to name your father and I did. End of story. *'Maribelle: '''And who was this scoundrel who had such a terrifying hold over you? *'Gaius: 'You're not going to let this go, are you? All right, I suppose I should start at the beginning... A Support *'Maribelle: 'I am in your debt, Gaius. *'Gaius: 'You are? *'Maribelle: 'Yes. I wrote down everything you told me and sent it to my father. Now he will be able to turn the tables on the dastards who plotted against him. *'Gaius: 'Well, I... I hope it works out for him. *'Maribelle: 'If it does, it will be thanks to your willingness to tell the truth. So again, thank you. *'Gaius: 'Don't thank me, Twinkles. I don't deserve it. It was a cowardly thing I did, and a day doesn't go by that I haven't regretted it. I even sent a letter after the trial, but too little, too late, I reckon. *'Maribelle: 'Wait, that was you?! That letter rescued my father from the headsman's axe! *'Gaius: 'I'm pleased to hear it. But I should have done more. *'Maribelle: 'Gaius, you saved my father's life! Admittedly, your actions put him in danger in the first place... But still! You wrote that letter knowing the schemers would try to hunt you down! *'Gaius: 'That wasn't a worry. I'm pretty good at running away from things. *'Maribelle: 'I've been very unfair toward you, Gaius. I spoke before I knew all the facts. *'Gaius: 'Hey, I'm the one who broke into your royal treasury. ...Twice. *'Maribelle: 'Thief you may be, but you are more honest than half the so-called nobles I know. But, there is still one thing you haven't told me... When the plotters secured your testimony, who did they threaten? It must be someone important to you. *'Gaius: 'Nope. I'd never met her. Never even saw her, in fact. All I knew is that she was a young girl who didn't deserve to die. Even if it meant sending her father off the swing. *'Maribelle: 'W-wait. Those blackguard nobles threatened to kill ME?! *'Gaius: 'Yep. *'Maribelle: 'You testified against Father to save my life... *'Gaius: 'Seemed the best option of a bad lot at the time. And now that I know you, I'd make the same decision a dozen times over. S Support *'Maribelle: 'Why, Gaius. I couldn't help but notice you were fighting alongside me again. *'Gaius: 'Sorry, Maribelle. Just let me know if I ever get in the way. *'Maribelle: Not at all. I was grateful for your help. ...And you DID look rather gallant. But Gaius, you mustn't keep trying to atone for the past. All has been forgiven. *'Gaius: '''I appreciate you saying that. But I'd like to keep protecting you as best I can. I saved your life once, and... I don't know. I guess that kind of thing grows on a man. *'Maribelle: Then I hope you never leave my side. I say that as a soldier...and a woman. *'Gaius: '''Crivens. Th-that's mighty kind of you to say, but... *'Maribelle: 'Tell me, Gaius. Do you feel the same way? ...About me, I mean. *'Gaius: 'Actually, I've been having the same thoughts. I even went ahead and made this ring. I don't wanna seem forward or nothing, but since we're talking and all, I thought-- *'Maribelle: 'Oh, Gaius. I accept! With Gregor C Support *'Maribelle: ' Hold, you overgrown lummox! I would have a word with you. *'Gregor: ' Creasing the forehead and squinting eyes is wasting such beautiful face. *'Maribelle: ' Beautiful? Why, goodness me... Argh! Do not try to change the subject, you silver-tongued weasel! I've a most serious matter to discuss with you. *'Gregor: ' Gregor is listening. *'Maribelle: ' You took a loaf of bread from the pantry again, didn't you? *'Gregor: ' Yes. Food portions Gregor receives is not enough to maintain mighty physique. If Gregor is fainting from hunger, Shepherd ladies will be plunging into despair, no? *'Maribelle: ' Good heavens, but you are a self-deluded nitwit. *'Gregor: ' Is true! Is happening all the time. *'Maribelle: ' Are all lowborn sellswords truly this inane, or is it just you? *'Gregor: ' Eh? Gregor is not catching that last part. You must say again. *'Maribelle: ' Listen to me, fool. the Shepherds have strict rules about such things. Food is rationed for a reason. You can't just go willy-nilly breaking... Sir! *ahem* ...Are you even listening to me?! *'Gregor: ' Of course! Gregor is hearing pretty lady! Do not be rule breaking near Willy, yes? *'Maribelle: ' A lack of discipline leads to disorder, and disorder leads to wickedness. Innocuous though they may seem your acts could cause the ruin of our whole army. *'Gregor: ' But Gregor is only taking tiny loaf of bread... *'Maribelle: ' You think I'm exaggerating, don't you? One small crack is all it takes to bring down the dam that holds back chaos. *'Gregor: ' Gregor is thinking Maribelle is carried away with this vivid imaginings. *'Maribelle: ' I am a woman of fair mind and breeding. I believe in what is right and proper. And I will not abide rogues who flaunt the rules that make us strong. *'Gregor: ' Enough! Gregor is making many apologies for bread, yes? From now on Gregor obey all rules and be model of good behavior. *'Maribelle: ' Then we have nothing further to discuss. I bid you good day. *'Gregor: ' She is pretty like rose, but her tongue is sharp like thorn... B Support *'Maribelle: ' Gregor! Just what do you think you were doing in that last battle? *'Gregor: ' Gregor was making with the killing. Why? Is problem with that, too? *'Maribelle: ' You charged ahead without waiting for you allies. *'Gregor: ' But we are achieving great victory, yes? So all is being well if ends okay. *'Maribelle: ' If everyone thought the same, where would this army be? Discipline would collapse, and we'd be nothing but a disorganized mob. *'Gregor: ' But Gregor did charging ahead for sake of noble Maribelle. *'Maribelle: ' Er, you did? *'Gregor: ' Gregor spies foes hidden in thicket, yes? They wait to ambush most beautiful fighter. So Gregor gallantly leaps into fray to be defending the Lady Maribelle. *'Maribelle: ' Well, that...certainly goes a along way towards explaining your actions. When you saw me exposed to mortal threat, you had no choice but to hurl yourself— *'Gregor: ' Oh no! Gregor is doing the same for any pretty girl. Not just Maribelle. *'Maribelle: ' Ah. *ahem* Y-yes, of course. I knew that. In any case, I forgive you. However, we still have rules, and they must not be broken for any reason. *'Gregor: ' Gregor is understanding! ...Actually, no. Gregor is very much confused. A Support *'Gregor: ' Oy, Maribelle? Helloooooo? Where are you? *'Maribelle: ' *Sigh* Oh, Gregor... *'Gregor: ' What is matter with Maribelle? Is like heavy weight being placed on shoulders. *'Maribelle: ' And tell me, how do I normally look? *'Gregor: ' Beautiful, like flower in sunshine. So beautiful that gods weep from jealousy and despair! *'Maribelle: ' Oh... *'Gregor: ' What is wrong, Maribelle? You tell Gregor. *'Maribelle: ' I'm upset about the last battle, all right. You had to come to my rescue. Again! *'Gregor: ' Ah, yes. Gregor is most gallant, no? *'Maribelle: ' This simply will not do! *'Gregor: ' No? *'Maribelle: ' Even if I wanted to be rescue you, which, to be honest, was the case— *'Gregor: ' Oh ho! *'Maribelle: ' I cannot allow myself to rely on someone who continuously breaks our army's rules. It must not and will not happen henceforth! *'Gregor: ' Er, yes. About that. Gregor is sorry he is stealing many pies from kitchen. ...And that he takes lock of Chrom's hair to sell to local gossip leaflet. *'Maribelle: ' *Sigh* *'Gregor: ' Do not sigh! Gregor is actually much better than before, yes? Is because Maribelle is scolding Gregor so much that he tries harder to follow rules. Is making Gregor better soldiers and allows him to be helping comrades, no? He is just not perfect yet. These things, they take time. *'Maribelle: ' So it's thanks to my efforts that you're able to lend me aid? *'Gregor: ' Yes, you are understanding Gregor! *'Maribelle: ' Well, I suppose that makes sense. All right, then. I'll continue to allow you to aid me on the battlefield. And you will continue to work on obeying the rules. Are we agreed? *'Gregor: ' Muchly in the agreeing! S Support *'Gregor: ' Hmmm... *'Maribelle: ' Oh, gracious me! It's a miracle! *'Gregor: ' What is miracle? *'Maribelle: ' You are! Lest I'm mistaken, you appear to be thinking! And intently at that. What terrible aberration of nature has allowed for such a freak phenomenon? *'Gregor: ' Is true. Gregor is having very serious thoughts. Before world sees ending, Gregor wants to give this present to Maribelle. *'Maribelle: ' What in the world is it... A ring? *'Gregor: ' Gregor is wanting to marry Maribelle. Today, Gregor makes solemn promise: Maribelle will not regret a life with Gregor! *'Maribelle: ' ...Is this another one of your frivolous impulses? *'Gregor: ' Gregor is never more serious in whole life. *'Maribelle: ' Well, you obviously went through a lot of trouble to procure such an... *ahem* ornate ring. *'Gregor: ' You like ring, yes? *'Maribelle: ' ...I think it's dreadful. *'Gregor: ' Oy... *'Maribelle: ' However, I am delighted by your proposal! It would be my great honor—and yours! Perhaps if we marry I will be able to teach you about good taste... As well as how to follow the rules! *'Gregor: ' First rule Gregor must follow: he must do happy dance with new bride-to-be! With Libra C Support *Maribelle: Good day, sir. Here to offer up a prayer? *'Libra: 'Indeed. And yourself? *'Maribelle: 'I make it a part of each morning. *'Libra: A commendable endeavor. Might I join you? *Maribelle: But of course. *Libra: Come to think of it, I fear I haven't yet properly thanked you. *Maribelle: Oh? Whatever for? *Libra: Forgotten, have you? It was an all-too-common happening for me, I'm afraid. I was approached by a pack of drunkards who had taken me for a woman. I suspect they still feel the sting of the tounge-lashing you gave them now. Not to further endanger my masculinity, but you were my knight in shining armor. *Maribelle: Ahh, yes. I recall it now. I was given quite the dressing-down myself back at camp! A number of others thought it rash of me. *Libra: Well I, for one, am a grateful recipient of your just and decisive valor. You have my thanks. *Maribelle: I acted mostly to quell my own indignation at those boors, I assure you. But if I was of some small service to you as well, so much the better. Your words help bolster the strength of my convictions. *Libra: Then you are most welcome! With Olivia With Henry C Support *'Maribelle': (Alone) I am so weary of this gods-forsaken war. Every time we turn around, Risen are tearing some poor village apart. Ah, I fear this will all get darker before we finally spy the dawn. And yet, look at this flower still finding a way to bloom amidst the devastation. *Sniff* It brings a tear to the eye to see such a fragile thing struggle to the light. What a good flower you are. Stay strong now, little one. *''(Henry enters the screen)'' *'Henry': Hi there, Maribelle! You all right? *'Maribelle': ACK! Henry?! H-how long have you been standing there? *'Henry': Oh, I dunno! Since before you launched into that soliloquy, anyway. *'Maribelle:': Eavesdropping is a shameful habit, sir. And on a lady, no less! Were you birthed in a barn? *'Henry': Aw, but it's fun listening to you mumble! You say all kinds of crazy stuff. I really liked the last bit where you started chatting with the flower. *'Maribelle': I was NOT chatting with the flower. I was remarking on the… That is to say… Oh, what's the use? You've caught me in the act, and that's that. Go on, then! Point and laugh. Take this chance to mock your social betters. *'Henry': Mock you? Why? I do the same thing all the time. …Hmm? What's that, flower? *mumble, mumble* … Ooh! Okay, I'll tell her. *'Maribelle': What in the WORLD are you doing? *'Henry': Talking to the flower. She says she's very grateful that you spoke to her. Also, she says she'll stay strong as long as you do, too. *'Maribelle': I appreciate the gesture, sir, but you don't have to feign madness for my sake. *'Henry': I'm not feigning anything. I'm just really in touch with the natural world. I can talk to any living thing you want. Trees. Flowers. Maggots. Ooooooh… Maaaggots… *'Maribelle': That is a remarkable talent, if a shade disturbing. B Support *'Henry': Hi, Maribelle. You look like a cat ate your favourite canary. *'Maribelle': *Sniff* It's a fate far worse, I fear. My flower friend has withered and died. *'Henry':Aww, guess it hasn't rained around here for weeks now, huh? *'Maribelle': Henry, can you still…talk to her? *'Henry': Nope! Only living stuff. *'Maribelle': Yes, of course. How silly of me. She's dead, never to bloom again… It truly makes a woman think. Someday, on the battlefield, such could be my fate. *'Henry': Basically. I mean, flowers die, people die… That's just how the world works. *'Maribelle': Even so, the idea that I could be gone tomorrow? Or in the hour? Ghastly! We try to ignore the ever-present threat of death, but it's always there. And when you finally think about it, it's a black yawning pit of utter terror! *'Henry': Meh, not to me. Everyone kicks the bucket at some point, so why fret? *'Maribelle': Perhaps it's not so much death I fear as the pain of dying. *'Henry': See, now that I can understand. But get this- I've got a special curse ready, see? Been working on it for a while now. If you're mortally wounded, it kills you off before you suffer any pain! Just…poof. Off ya go! *'Maribelle': I see. And is this something you could perhaps cast on me? *'Henry': Sure, yeah. Heck, I can do it right now if you say the word. Then you'll never have to fear the old boneyard again! *'Maribelle': I declare, Henry, you have the strangest ways of putting people's minds at ease. And yet, I'm rather tempted to accept your offer. A Support *'Maribelle': Henry, do you have a moment? I've been watching you in our recent battles, and I noticed something…odd. No matter how fierce the fight becomes, you always have a smile on your face. *'Henry': Yep! I love fighting! Pshew Pshew! *'Maribelle': But as a mage, you go into battle with little armour and are often the first one targeted. You could be injured or killed in an eye blink, and yet still you smile! *'Henry': It's 'cause I'm not scared, Maribelle. Fighting is actually pretty simple. I just have to kill the other guy before he has a chance to kill me. *'Maribelle': Henry, sometimes I find it very difficult to understand you. *'Henry': Yeah, I suppose most animals are supposed to fear death and stuff. *'Maribelle': Animals... *'Henry': But I'll tell you one thing-there's no reason to be sad about death. Everyone in this army is going to croak sooner or later-it's a matter of when. And at the end of it all, we'll be reunited again on the other side. *'Maribelle': You think so? *'Henry': …Oh, wait! Holy crows! I just had a really weird thought. That means all the foes we kill are gonna be over there, too. Aw, rats, I'm gonna have to kill them all over again! S Support *'Maribelle': Henry, weren't you injured in the last battle? *'Henry': Who, me? No, I don't think so. Didn't see any blood, at least. And believe me, I always look reeeally closely. *'Maribelle': That's good to hear. The part about being unharmed, at least. *'Henry': Why the sudden concern? *'Maribelle': Remember when you told me that you're not afraid of dying? Well, I've been watching you in battle, and I see it's no idle boast! I fear you may throw your life away on some rash act and that I might…lose you. *'Henry': It's a definite possibility! We're fighting a war, after all. *'Maribelle': Do not make light of my fears! I couldn't bear to lose you because- *'Henry': Because then I couldn't cast that curse that lets you die without pain? *'Maribelle': No! It's not about that! I mean. yes, I WOULD miss that, but it's not the reason. *'Henry': Okay. So what is? Oh, wait! Lemme guess! You worry I wouldn't finish my toenail collection? *'Maribelle': It's because I'm in love with you, you idiot man! *'Henry': Huh?! *'Maribelle': Oh, my stars and garters. Did I really say that out loud? *'Henry': Yeah, you said it out loud. Loudly! But don't be embarrassed, Maribelle. I think you're swell, too. *'Maribelle': Oh, Henry. Is this true? *'Henry': Yep. I want to be your knight in shining armor. …Blood-red shining armor! In fact, I'm hoping that we can spend the rest of our lives together. Which I guess is another way of saying that we should get married. Yay! …Wait. Aw, heck. I don't even have a ring ready or anything. *'Maribelle': The ring can wait, silly. The answer is still yes. With Donnel C Support *'Maribelle:' What careless lout elected to leave their belongings here?! *'Donnel:' Gosh, I'm sorry! That's my pack! *'Maribelle:' Well, I would ask that you be more careful in the future! In cases of emergency, this corridor is the escape route for the entire camp. *'Donnel:' I didn't know that, Maribelle. I'm real sorry. We didn't have anythin' like that on the farm. *'Maribelle:' Very well, then. I shall take it upon myself to instruct you. *'Donnel:' Huh? *'Maribelle:' We shall begin with the laws of Ylisse and the code of organizational regulations. You may borrow this book for now. I expect you to learn its contents front to back! *'Donnel:' Th-that's an awful thick tome, ain't it? *'Maribelle:' Justice is a weighty matter. *'Donnel:' And you want I should memorize this whole thing, ma'am? *'Maribelle:' Diligence is the noblest of the virtues, Donnel! Education elevates us. It separates us from the beasts of the field. Oh, and that volume was a gift from my father. I ask that you handle it with utmost care. *'Donnel:' O-oh, yes, ma'am! I'll be real careful! B Support *'Maribelle:' Good day, Donnel. How fare your pursuits in the learned arts? *'Donnel:' Great! In fact, I got it all good'n learned, so you can have this here book back. *'Maribelle:' Preposterous! Even I haven't yet committed the entire code to memory! *'Donnel:' I wouldn't lie to ya, ma'am! I just always been good at memorizin' stuff. Ma used to say 'cause my head was so empty, there was plenty'a room. *'Maribelle:' Then I suppose you won't object to my ask you a few questions... First, from chapter one: Which crimes fall under the auspices of Article IV, Section 3? *'Donnel:' ...And he shall be sentenced to no fewer'n one or greater'n ten years' imprisonment. ...'Lessun he give the goat back, that is. *'Maribelle:' Correct AND vertabim! ...Well, except for the awkward grammar. Have you really got the entire legal code memorized? *'Donnel:' Yes, ma'am! Spent every bit of free time I had on it, I did! *'Maribelle:' All on this one book? *'Donnel:' You said it was important to ya, so it'd be rude for me to sit on it! 'Sides, it's mighty nice of ya to teach me, so I owe it to ya to do my part. *'Maribelle:' I must confess, Donnel, I did not expect you to take to the task with such zeal. I fear that I underestimated you, and for that I apologize. I see now that you are a diamond in the rough. ...Very rough it's true, but a diamond nonetheless! I shall make it my cause to see you polished into a sparkling paragon of a gentleman! *'Donnel:' Oh, I dunno, ma'am. I ain't never been one for fancy clothes and silverware. Plus don't gentleman all wear masks and dance in circles and stuff? *'Maribelle:' This is not up for discussion! Now come with me! A Support *'Maribelle:' Hold the waist firm. Now, one step right and two steps left. Ouch! *'Donnel:' Gosh, I'm real sorry, ma'am! I don't mean to keep doin' that. *'Maribelle:' It seems that your good memory does not extend past books. Much to the chagrin of my aching foot. *'Donnel:' It ain't just that I don't know the moves. But when I'm dancin' with you Maribelle, I get...flustered, I guess. *'Maribelle:' Have you no decency, Donnel? A true gentleman must keep his feelings in check! Now you have me feeling self-conscious as well... *'Donnel:' I'm tryin' just as hard as I can, but I think any fella'd get distracted. You're all pretty 'n' lovely 'n' beautiful, Maribelle, and I'm just a smelly old- *'Maribelle:' That is quite enough! *'Donnel:' I don't mean to be inappropriate or nothin', Maribelle. But I know you don't want to hear junk like that from a pig slopper like me. *'Maribelle:' That's not true. ...Well, not precisely. You're earnest and dedicated in all you undertake, Donnel, and I respect that. *'Donnel:' You do? *'Maribelle:' Yes. And now that we're finished praising one another, shall we return to our lesson? *'Donnel:' Oh. So you sayin' all that was just another part of "high society learnin'"? *'Maribelle:' No, I spoke sincerely. But now, for whatever reason, I no longer feel self-conscious. *'Donnel:' Me neither! *'Maribelle:' I suppose frankly airing one's thoughts and feelings can be a...liberating thing. *'Donnel:' Now that's the real lesson! *'Maribelle:' Oh, no. You're not finished yet! With me, now, Donnel! One, two, three... One, two three.... S Support *'Donnel:' S-say, Miss Maribelle? I reckon I want ya to have this. *'Donnel:' If you think a ring with a fake stone will win me over, you're outta yer... Er, yer mad! *'Donnel:' The stone ain't real, but there's nothin' fake 'bout the way I love ya! *'Donnel:' Try again when you ain't such a hick... Er, once you make somethin' of yourself! *'Donnel:' ...... Aw, horsefeathers! What'n the heck am I doin' here? Maribelle'd never say yes to a darn pig slopper like me. *'Maribelle:' *Ahem* *'Donnel:' M-M-Maribelle?! How long have... Did ya...? *'Maribelle:' Your portrayal of me is quite the princess. I can't say I'm flattered. *'Donnel:' N-no, that... I didn't... *'Maribelle:' Let me see that ring. *'Donnel:' H-here, ma'am. *'Maribelle:' ...It's truly lovely. And you would give this to me? *'Donnel:' The stone ain't... I mean, it's a fake. *'Maribelle:' I'm not the sort to base her reply to a proposal on the ring's worth, Donny. *'Donnel:' Then does that mean yer gonna accept it? *'Maribelle:' Will you ask me again? Properly, and to my face? *'Donnel:' Course I will! *ahem* Miss Maribelle, will you do me the honor of bein' my wife? *'Maribelle:' Master Donnel, I would be delighted. *'Donnel:' Aw, shucks! *'Maribelle:' Donnel? One does not end a proposal by saying "aw, shucks." With Lucina (Daughter) With Brady (Son) C Support *'Maribelle:' Now, repeat after me: "My name is Brady. Pleased to make your acquaintance." *'Brady:' ....... *'Maribelle:' Did you hear me? "My name is Brady. Pleased to make your acquaintance." *'Brady:' ...The name's Brady. Pleased to make your acquaintance. *'Maribelle:' "My name IS," Brady. Not "The name's." Now, "My mother's name is Maribelle." ...Go ahead, darling. Try it. *'Brady:' My ma... Er, my mother... Aw, nuts, Ma! Yer crazy if you think I'm puttin' up with this crap! *'Maribelle:' Don't you dare walk out on me, young man! *'Brady:' Ma, we're at war here. Ya know? With killin' and all that malarkey? If you wanna teach me something teach me some tricks with a staff. *'Maribelle:' I'll teach nothing of the sort to a boor who scoffs at the value of proper language! *'Brady:' Why not? *'Maribelle:' A person's words reflect their character. *'Brady:' So anyone who speaks a little rough is some kinda knuckle dragger? Ain't that a little simplistic? *'Maribelle:' Unrefined language shows a lack of concern for how one comes across to others. It demonstrates a lack of respect and is ample cause to judge someone. *'Brady:' Why ya always gotta be so hardheaded about everything? *'Maribelle:' Better a hard head than a brain made of mush! I'd sooner choose my words carefully than speak rashly and regret it. *'Brady: '''Sounds like somebody screwed up in the past, yeah? Who'd ya piss off? *'Maribelle:' Really, must your EVERY phrase be vulgar? It should be "WHOM did you piss off," Brady. ...Go on, repeat it for yourself. *'Brady:' Uh, something tells me that still ain't entirely proper speech... B Support *'Brady:' Huh... Never knew that... *'Maribelle:' Good day, Brady/ What are you reading? *'Brady:' Oh! N-nothing, Ma. *'Maribelle:' Don't tell me it's something salacious! *'Brady:' What! No! I don't even know what that word means! *'Maribelle:' Give that here this minute! Let me see... "Proper Diction: A Beginner's Guide"? *'Brady:' ...Happy now? I was gonna surprise ya after I learned how to talk all pretty. *'Maribelle:' Brady, you... *'Brady:' Anyway, what of it?! I'm only doin' it what to get ya off my case! *'Maribelle:' Brady, this book is designed for children seven years or younger... *'Brady:' WHAT?! But it's so tough! *'Maribelle:' I never imagined things were this grim... *'Brady:' L-look, I just wanted to review the basics, yeah? You're always harpin' on the basics! *'Maribelle:' Yes, they're paramount, naturally. But still... Chapter one: "Your Friend, the Noun!" ...This is honestly where you're starting? *'Brady:' H-hey, get off my case! I don't need this! I talk just fine anyway, yeah? Forget all this! I'm'a make like pants and split! *'Maribelle:' Goodness. Just what manner of education did my future self offer that poor boy? A Support *'Brady:' Indeed, I dicussed the matter a fortnight past with Avatar. Was I remiss in notifying you? *'Maribelle:' Brady?! The voice is yours, but the words... *'Brady:' I completed my reading of "Proper Diction: A Master's Guide" yesterday evening. *'Maribelle:' Yes, I heard from many people. ...Frankly, the entire camp is terrified. *'Brady:' I can only hope my more eloquent locution better conforms to your ideal son, Mother. Now, in further news of the day, I feel that we must allow for... *Gaaaaaasp* *'Maribelle:' Are you all right?! What is it?! *'Brady:' How do you breathe, Ma?! Talkin' like that damn near suffocated me! I seriously thought I might pass out. *'Maribelle:' ....... *'Brady:' I mean, uh, speaking in that manner nearly caused me to be overcome? ...From lack of respiration? *'Maribelle:' Nice try, darling. *'Brady:' Aw, horse apples1 Ain't no good, Ma. The words just don't fit in my mouth. I feel like I'm gonna chomp my own tongue off here. *'Maribelle:' Brady, I'm just so very pleased you even bothered to make the effort. But it's time I stopped foisting my ideals on other people. You can think and act responsibly without thinking and acting like me. *'Brady:' You're creepin' me out here, Ma. What's with the sudden about-face? *'Maribelle:' That's just it: YOUR sudden about-face creeped ME out. *'Brady:' Right?! ...Wait, hey! Did you just call me creepy? *'Maribelle:' Hmm, did I? *'Brady:' I only did all that speakin' junk 'cause ya kept tellin' me to. *'Maribelle:' I know, sweetheart. And I'm so very proud of my little honey bear. *'Brady:' Gah, okay, stop! You're welcome, so just stop! *'Maribelle:' Ah! Seems I've discovered another way to motivate you... Boo-Boo-Bear. *'Brady:''' No more, Ma! I'm beggin' ya! With Morgan (Female) (Daughter) Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Scripts Category:Stubs Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Supports